<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuatro Estaciones by Solecitoyanass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814861">Cuatro Estaciones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass'>Solecitoyanass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Las Estaciones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M, Violence, short-fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En invierno su vida era triste. Tal como la primavera, el amor floreció en su corazón. En verano el amor era tan fuerte que quemó su corazón. Pero en otoño por fin tomó una decisión. Así es la vida de Draco Malfoy, contada en cuatro estaciones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Las Estaciones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INVIERNO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia fue escrita en el año 2018 para el cumpleaños de una amiga. Comenzaba a escribir fanfics formalmente, así que no está muy bien escrita, sin embargo espero que les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La guerra había terminado y el señor oscuro había sido derrotado, todo mejoró en el mundo mágico, el gran héroe los salvó y con ello vino la paz para los magos y brujas, aunque no para todos.</p><p>Los que se habían relacionado con el señor tenebroso fueron llevados a juicio con el objetivo de hacerles pagar por sus crímenes. Ese era el caso de la familia Malfoy.</p><p>Después de ser llevados a juicio y que el héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, declarara a su favor, fueron liberados; su mansión fue confiscada, con el pretexto de que había sido la guarida de Voldermort.</p><p>La familia Malfoy se fue a vivir a Francia, no le veían el caso a quedarse en un lugar dónde  aparte de que no tenían hogar, los habitantes los despreciaban. Sin embargo, Draco decidió quedarse y pelear por un lugar en la sociedad mágica, no pensaba darles el gusto de salir huyendo. Habló con sus padres al respecto y trató de convencerlos de quedarse, pero ellos se negaron, no querían pasar ni un minuto más en Londres, por lo que en cuanto tuvieron acceso a un poco de su dinero se mudaron.</p><p>Pasaron algunos meses y Draco no lograba incorporarse a la sociedad mágica, y todo se debía a que nadie quería tener tratos con el hijo de un ex mortífago. Buscó en varios lugares donde le permitieran comprar una casa, rentar un departamento o lo que fuera, pero nadie se lo permitía.</p><p>Al pasar varios días en la calle y con el reciente frío del invierno cayó enfermo, lo que al principio era una simple tos se convirtió en una pulmonía. Quiso ir a San Mungo pero sabía que no sería bien recibido, así que no se molestó en siquiera intentarlo, su otra opción era tomar una poción y de igual forma estaba consciente de que no se la venderían. Aún así decidió intentarlo, se aventuró al callejón Diagon con lo que le quedaba de consciencia, estaba perdiendo fuerza y a cada momento se le hacía más difícil respirar.</p><p>Entró a la tienda de pociones y se dirigió al mostrador, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pidió a la empleada que le vendiera una poción para aliviar su malestar. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato y con un gesto de desagrado le pidió que se retirara. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Independientemente de la persona, no podían apiadarse de alguien enfermo, pero a Draco esto no lo sorprendía, de hecho, ya lo esperaba. Salió de la tienda a duras penas, recorrió un par de tiendas más cuando cayó por completo al suelo, los transeúntes lo miraron, pero no hacían nada para ayudarlo, sólo lo observaban sorprendidos y algunos con desprecio. De pronto, escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba: <em>Malfoy, ¿Eres tú?,</em> escuchó una sola vez, después una sombra que se acercaba y luego nada, perdió la consciencia por completo.</p><p>Cuando despertó se encontraba en San Mungo, le sorprendió pues estaba seguro de que en cuanto lo vieran tirado en medio de la calle lo ignorarían y dejarían morir, aún más le sorprendió estar en el hospital y es que varias veces ya le habían denegado el acceso. Miró alrededor de la habitación con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se sentía mareado y adormecido así que con un esfuerzo sobre natural giró su cabeza a un lado, era la vista hacia fuera, aún estaba oscuro, luego, después de descansar un poco la giró al otro y ahí estaba, una persona que al principio no pudo reconocerlo, después de varios intentos pudo vislumbrar una cabellera negra muy despeinada y unos anteojos que estaban a punto de caerse por la posición en la que el chico se encontraba. Sonrió irónico ante esa escena, de todas las personas que creyó jamás imaginó que quién lo ayudaría sería la persona que más lo odiaba en el mundo.</p><p>― Ya despertaste ―escuchó decir, el moreno se incorporaba sobre su asiento mientras se acomodaba las gafas―. Debes descansar, aún estas débil. </p><p>Draco no sabía si asentir, responder algo o sólo volver a dormir, y es que jamás se había encontrado en una situación similar con Harry Potter. Antes, durante los años de escuela, todo eran peleas, insultos y bromas de mal gusto, durante el juicio se preguntó porque el niño-que-vivió declararía a su favor, se respondió a sí mismo que la razón era el hecho de que el cara rajada se creía el defensor de los débiles, eso le disgustó un poco, pues él no se consideraba débil. Pasado el juicio y siendo liberados no volvió a encontrarse con Potter, sabía de su vida personal por lo que otros comentaban en las calles o por las pocas veces que leyó "El Profeta".</p><p>― ¿Qué hago aquí? ―al fin pudo preguntar.</p><p>― No te esfuerces demasiado ―contestó Harry tomando su mano suavemente. El reflejo de la sorpresa hizo que Draco retirara su mano instintivamente, pero Harry no se inmutó, sólo se limitó a mirarlo―. Te vi en el callejón Diagon, al principio no te reconocí, pero cuando me acerqué a ti y te vi inconsciente supe que eras tú. Te veías muy mal así que te traje al hospital inmediatamente.</p><p>― ¿Y cómo es que permitieron que alguien como yo entrara? ―miraba hacia otro lado, no quería mostrarle su debilidad—. Ah, sí, no fue por mí, si no por ti —sintió que la amargura en su garganta no le permitiría hablar más.</p><p>― No quiero mentirte, tienes razón ―confesó―, en cuanto te vieron dudaron en atenderte, pero les pedí amablemente que lo hicieran.</p><p>― Debiste dejarme allí Potter ―no quería deberle nada al cuatro ojos cara rajada de Potter, y mucho menos quería verse tan susceptible frente a él.</p><p>― Por supuesto que no, no sería capaz de hacer algo así ―Draco sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación, ya no quería hablar, así que cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido de nuevo.</p><p>Cuando volvió a despertar era de día, respiró profundo, esta vez se sentía mucho mejor. De nuevo miró por toda la habitación, pero no encontró a Potter por ningún lado. Escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación, era una enfermera, muy joven, pero nada bonita, le sonrió y se acercó a él para revisar su estado, luego lo miró y de nuevo pudo ver esa sonrisa.</p><p>― El señor Potter vendrá más tarde ―explicó. Se dio la vuelta rumbo a la salida sin decir nada más.</p><p>Después de varias horas Potter entró a la habitación, "ríe como un tonto", eso pensó Draco, aunque su sonrisa sincera lo hizo tranquilizarse, tal vez el héroe no lo odiaba tanto cómo él creía.</p><p>― Me alegra que te encuentres mejor, el médico dijo que serás dado de alta en unos cuantos días.</p><p>― Genial ―es lo único que se ocurrió responder.</p><p>― Me tomé la libertad de ―dudó un momento, lo que estaba a punto de decir podía llegar a molestar al rubio―, me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre ti, sé que tus padres viven en Francia y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué tú no fuiste con ellos.</p><p>― Quería valerme por mí mismo ―respondió secamente.</p><p>― Pienso que si vas con tus padres tu vida mejoraría mucho ―estaba preocupado por el futuro del Slytherin.</p><p>― No me interesa lo que pienses ―antes de que el arrogante cara rajada comenzara a decir más estupideces decidió pararlo en seco, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no logró su cometido.</p><p>― No te importa lo que pienso, lo acepto, ¿Tal vez podría importarte la propuesta que tengo para ti?</p><p>― ¿De qué hablas? ―se interesó en las palabras del moreno y lo miró a los ojos, cuando ambas miradas chocaron Draco volvió a desviarla, esos ojos verdes lo penetraron tanto, que sintió un extraño calor en su cuerpo.</p><p>― Ven a vivir a mi casa ―propuso con una sonrisa―, sé que no tienes dónde vivir, así que si no quieres ir con tus padres te ofrezco mi casa incondicionalmente.</p><p>―  No ―respondió sin pensarlo, no tenía nada que pensar, qué se creía el tarado al hacer una propuesta como esa.</p><p>― Ya esperaba que dijeras eso, pero recuerda que yo te salvé la vida.</p><p>― Y yo no te pedí que lo hicieras ― "cómo se atrevía el tonto de Potter".</p><p>―Tienes razón, no me lo pediste, pero yo lo hice y no una vez, fueron varias veces ―Harry no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil y sabía que esa sería la única manera de convencer al rubio.</p><p>― ¿Me vas a echar en cara las veces que me salvaste la vida?  ―lo miró con furia.</p><p>― No, solo te pido que vengas a vivir conmigo.</p><p>― ¿Si acepto vas a dejar de hablar? ―formuló con un tono más tranquilo.</p><p>― Si―afirmó enseguida.</p><p>― De acuerdo ―susurró el rubio, pero Harry alcanzó a escucharlo. Sonrió levemente, a pesar de ser testarudo en el fondo tenía un buen corazón y eso es lo que extrañamente le agradaba a Harry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PRIMAVERA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El invierno había pasado, pronto las flores comenzaban a florecer e incluso se podía sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.</p><p>Ya se habían acostumbrado a la rutina que implicaba vivir juntos, el desayunar juntos todos los días, sus repentinas salidas a alguna parte del mundo muggle y los fines de semana viendo televisión o jugando juegos de mesa. Todo lo muggle era extraño para Draco, pero no le disgustaba, al contrario, comenzó a tomarle cariño a los pequeños actos y las cosas que Harry apreciaba.</p><p>Se acostumbró a eso más rápido de lo que esperaba, y sin duda todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera por un solo detalle. Ese detalle se llamaba Ginevra Weasley, la novia y futura prometida de Harry.</p><p>No le gustaba que visitara al moreno en la casa, porque siempre lo miraba con cara de menosprecio y más de una vez la escuchó pedirle a Harry que lo sacara de su casa porque no era un mago de fiar, cómo si tuviera el derecho una pobretona como ella. En fin, no podía hacer nada pues Harry la había elegido cómo su esposa, y él debía respetar las decisiones de su amigo.</p><p>Cualquiera pensaría que estaba celoso, y era verdad, para qué negarlo, estaba celoso y no precisamente por la felicidad de Harry. El tiempo de convivencia le hizo caer en la cuenta de que eso que sentía no era desprecio, tampoco era amistad, lo que sentía era amor verdadero, y más de una vez se imaginó siendo sostenido por lo brazos de su amigo, ahogado en un largo y profundo beso. Todas esas veces se arrepintió, pero no podía evitarlo.</p><p>Si tan sólo una vez Harry lo besara, él con eso se conformaba, o al menos eso es lo que se hacía creer a sí mismo, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no podía ser, que Harry nunca lo vería de esa forma, él sólo tenía sentimientos de amor por la comadrejita y Draco tenía que aceptarlo muy a su pesar.</p><p>La ayuda de Harry fue esencial en su recuperación, pronto las influencias de su amigo le abrieron las puertas que necesitaba para restablecerse en el mercado, así que el negocio de su padre comenzaba a florecer. Una vez tuvo el dinero suficiente decidió comprar un departamento, así no tendría que tolerar las escenas de romance entre su amigo y la Weasley cuando por casualidad llegaba a verlos juntos en la casa.</p><p>Aún cuando tenía su departamento, seguía durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de Harry. Le parecía una tontería pero no se podía negar cada vez que Harry le pedía que se quedara.</p><p>En medio de todos esos pensamientos llegó al Ministerio, dónde sabía que su amigo trabajaba. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar que tal vez, cuando terminara de arreglar sus asuntos, podría pasar a saludarlo.</p><p>―Draco, ¿Eres tú? ―escuchó decir, giró para ver de quién se trataba―. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. </p><p>Era su amigo de la infancia Blaise Zabini, no se habían visto desde que él y su familia huyeran a Italia, durante la guerra. Verlo tan atractivo y despampanante lo llenó de alegría, era reconfortante ver que su amigo se encontraba bien.</p><p>― Blaise, qué gusto, ¿Cuándo volviste? ―le dirigió a su amigo una sonrisa sincera.</p><p>― Hace un par de semanas y, de hecho ―bufó ante lo que estaba a punto de decir― te estuve buscando hasta que supe que tus padres ahora viven en Francia y que tú ―se detuvo por un momento― vives con Potter―Draco solo se limitó a asentir mientras escuchaba a su amigo―. Me sorprende que vivas con tu mayor enemigo de la escuela ―esta vez comenzó a reír disimuladamente.</p><p>― Bueno―se rascó la cabeza pensando en lo que iba a decir―,   pasaron muchas cosas y terminamos viviendo juntos, aunque de hecho ahora tengo un departamento propio, pero casi no lo uso porque Harry insiste en que no era necesario que comprara uno.</p><p>― ¿Harry? ―formuló incrédulo― jamás imaginé que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy se expresaría así del <em>héroe</em> Potter.</p><p>― Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no te imaginabas ―de pronto recordó que tenía una cita en el ministerio y no podía llegar tarde―. Lo siento amigo, me gustaría quedarme contigo, pero ahora tengo un asunto que atender.</p><p>―No te preocupes ―aseguró el otro― pero... quiero hablarte de algo, me gustaría verte de nuevo.</p><p>―Claro que si― respondió Draco comenzando a caminar.</p><p>― Hoy, a las 8, te espero en las tres escobas ―gritó su amigo.</p><p>"¿Hablar? Tal vez sólo quiere una charla sobre los viejos tiempos<em>"</em>, pensó mientras caminaba apresurado.</p><p>Eran las ocho en punto y su amigo Blaise Zabini ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado, si algo se les reconocía a los Slytherin era la puntualidad. Fueron al Caldero Chorreante y muy a pesar de alguna que otra mirada despectiva bebieron sus cervezas de mantequilla sin recelo.</p><p>Decidieron ir a cenar a algún restaurante cercano para matar el hambre que desde hace rato molestaba a Blaise.</p><p>―Cuéntame cómo va todo en tu vida ―la verdad es que Draco sentía curiosidad por lo que había sido de su amigo en ese par de años.</p><p>― No mucho, hace algunos meses papá dejó en negocio para que yo pudiera tomar las riendas por completo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Al principio fue difícil pero ahora me he ido acostumbrando. No es tan complicado ya que entiendes lo más esencial . </p><p>Draco sonreía al escuchar a su amigo y es que escucharlo era como volver a los años de escuela, los años en los que aún se sentía feliz.</p><p>― Me alegro por ti ―se limitó a decir.</p><p>― Lo único que me tiene un poco loco es mi madre insistiendo en que es hora de que forme una familia ―reveló con un sentido molesto.</p><p>― Supongo que todos los padres son así, los míos me han escrito un par de veces preguntándome si ya tengo pareja, qué cuando me voy a casar, diciendo que quieren nietos ― comenzó a reír, le parecía un poco gracioso que sus padres le escribieran eso muy a pesar de que ya les había aclarado que no tenía intensiones de casarse, o al menos no por ahora.</p><p>― Tienes razón —el rostro de Blaise se adquirió un semblante severo―. Yo, bueno, después de la insistencia de mis padres pensé que tal vez es correcto que lo haga ahora, esa es una de las razones por las que vine a Londres.</p><p>― ¿En serio? ―Se sorprendió, pero también se emocionó al oírlo― Entonces viniste por esa persona afortunada, no puedo creerlo.</p><p>― Pues créelo porque es cierto ―afirmó― mis padres quieren que me case y lo haré, pero será con la persona que yo decida y no con quién ellos elijan.</p><p>― Me parece muy bien y de todo corazón me alegro amigo, en serio me da gusto. ¿Y puedo saber quién es la afortunada o... el afortunado?</p><p>Blaise mostraba una amplia sonrisa, asintió, pero estuvo en silencio por largo rato. ― De eso quiero hablar contigo― Draco se sorprendió, sin decir nada esperó a que su amigo continuara. ―Sé que debí decir esto hace muchos años― "Nota mental: <em>Esto ya empieza mal"</em>―, antes que nada, quiero decir que tenía la intención de hablar contigo al respecto, pero cuando al fin me decidí tuvimos que irnos a Italia. Pasé todo este tiempo pensando que podía superarlo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así―Estuvo un rato en silencio, y Draco no intervino, esperó a que su amigo terminara de decir lo que sea que estaba intentando revelar―. Yo... ―al fin continuó― desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, todos estos años, yo he estado enamorado de ti.</p><p>La confesión sorprendió a Draco, sintió como si le cayera encima un balde de agua fría, de todo lo que pudo haberse imaginado, sin duda eso era lo que jamás habría pasado por su cabeza. Cuántos años juntos, cuántos secretos compartidos y en ninguno de esos momentos a su lado se le habría ocurrido que su amigo tenía esos sentimientos por él. Bien dicen que la persona en cuestión es la última en enterarse. Justo ahora podía decir que era cierto, pensó en sus días de escuela, pero no pudo recordar nada que le diera algún indicio de que eso era cierto.</p><p>―No espero que me respondas ahora ―advirtió el italiano― pero si quiero que lo pienses bien, te prometo que si aceptas te haré el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra. </p><p>"¡Qué promesa tan encantadora!", por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la persona frente a él fuera el idiota cara rajada, sonrió al darse cuenta de que hace mucho no le llamaba de ese modo.</p><p>― Te prometo que lo pensaré ―y con una ligera sonrisa se levantó de su asiento. Salió del restaurante con el corazón a mil, no esperaba algo así, suspiró profundamente y metió las manos los bolsillos de su abrigo. Los abrigos le encantaban, aún cuando no estuvieran de moda en el mundo mágico, a él le parecían elegantes y bastante prácticos. Así caminó rumbo a Grimmauld Place, pues Harry lo estaba esperando.</p><p><em>"</em>Le platicaré a Harry sobre la propuesta de Blaise"<em>,</em> pensó antes de entrar, "todo dependerá de su reacción<em>"</em>. Cuando entró a la casa, Harry ya lo esperaba con esa sonrisa que a él le encantaba, sonrió por el encuentro, sin embargo, al ver que también se encontraba Ginevra, se puso serio. La cara de esa boba lo ponía eufórico.</p><p>―Draco, me alegra que llegaras―Harry se veía contento―,   te estábamos esperando.</p><p>― ¿Ah si? ―Le pareció extraño que Ginevra le sonriera― ¿Y para qué? Si se puede saber.</p><p>Harry y Ginny se miraron y después plantaron sus miradas sobre él. Acto que lo sorprendió por completo, definitivamente ese comportamiento no le daba buena espina.</p><p>―Ginny y yo ―dijo al fin― decidimos casarnos―, Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, Draco sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, "<em>¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando te rompen el corazón?"</em>, pensó mientras ofrecía una mirada de falsa alegría a su amigo.</p><p>― Pues felicidades― tenía miedo de llorar, así que se limitó a decir lo indispensable― me alegro por ustedes.</p><p>―Gracias Draco ―expresó Harry, dándole un fuerte abrazo, Draco cerró los ojos fuerte por miedo a que una lagrima se escapara.</p><p>― Chicos, me gustaría celebrarlo con ustedes, pero tengo algo que hacer, lo siento, pero acabo de recordarlo― dijo mientras caminaba hacía la chimenea, quería salir lo más pronto posible,</p><p>― Draco, te esperé toda la tarde para darte la noticia, al menos toma una copa con nosotros.</p><p>― En serio Harry, será en otra ocasión, Blaise me espera ―le urgía escapar de esa pesadilla. Estaba seguro que de un momento a otro el nudo en su garganta no le permitiría hablar.</p><p>― ¿Blaise? ¿Blaise Zabini? ―preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro.</p><p>―Si, hace unas semanas que volvió de Italia y quedamos en vernos, bueno nos vemos chicos y de nuevo los felicito ―con esas ultimas palabras lanzó los polvos Flu y entró a la chimenea.</p><p>Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, se echó sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, después de un profundo suspiro comenzó a llorar, lo había retenido tanto tiempo que el llanto no paró en ningún momento. Ya sabía que eso pasaría en cualquier momento, e incluso se preparó para el momento, pero nada de eso sirvió en la realidad. Se sintió estúpido al creer que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Harry se fijaría en él y terminaría su relación con la chica Weasley, que iluso era al creer que algo así podía pasar. Después de todos esos burdos pensamientos por fin cayó en un largo y profundo sueño.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. VERANO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El verano de Londres le parecía un tormento. Se reprendió a sí mismo por todas las estupideces que había cometido en el pasado. Y es que de haber aceptado ir con sus padres, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo.</p><p>Tomó su túnica y se la colocó de la mejor manera que pudo, sus manos aún temblaban, pues se sentía agobiado con la situación, esa noche era la fiesta de compromiso y a pesar de que odiaba la idea de asistir, le había prometido a Potter que estaría allí.</p><p>La fiesta fue una completa tortura, ver como SU Harry se paseaba de la mano con la comadrejita fue su peor tormento y la abundancia de Gryffindor's que lo veían con mala cara no lo ayudó ni un poco, es así como se dispuso a salir, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien la convivencia.</p><p>Cuando estaba a punto de irse escuchó que su amigo lo llamaba.</p><p>―Draco, ¿Ya te vas? ―cuestionó al rubio.</p><p>― Si, mañana tengo varios asuntos que resolver y prefiero ir a descansar.</p><p>― ¿Estarás en la casa cuando regrese? ―Sus ojos de chachorrito enternecieron a Draco.</p><p>― Lo siento Harry, hace mucho que no voy al departamento ―sí, estaba mintiendo ―seguramente mis padres me han enviado correspondencia, deben estar preocupados.</p><p>― Esta bien —aceptó el Gryffindor―pero mañana te espero para comer.</p><p>― Si, como digas ―cuando entró a la chimenea alcanzó a escuchar un <em>Gracias</em>, esas pequeñeces lo hacían feliz.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su casa se recostó y pensó en lo mal que estaba actuando, sentir amor de ese tipo por alguien que confiaba tanto en él no era correcto, pero por más que intentaba arrancarse esos sentimientos del alma no podía. Ojalá existiera un hechizo para borrar sus sentimientos, pensó mientras se recostaba en su cama. De pronto, escuchó golpeteos en la ventana, se levantó para ver de qué se trataba, se sorprendió al ver una lechuza esperando, usualmente sus padres le enviaban lechuzas a horas de la mañana. Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar al animal, esta le extendió la patita para que desamarrara la nota que traía.</p><p>En cuanto le quitó la nota el ave salió volando sin esperar recompensa alguna, a Draco le pareció bien, pues no estaba acostumbrado a darle golosinas a las lechuzas. Abrió la nota para ver de qué se trataba.</p><p>
  <em>Sigo en espera de tu respuesta, espero no lo hayas olvidado. Te informo que debo regresar a Italia para arreglar un asunto, pero en cuanto termine volveré para que me des la sentencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con amor Blaise</em>
</p><p>Draco suspiró de nuevo, los sentimientos que él tenía por su amigo indudablemente eran diferentes, pero no deseaba rechazarlo y herir su corazón, entendía lo que eso significaba y por ende se imaginaba como se sentiría su amigo si era rechazado.</p><p>Al recordar las palabras de sus padres, exigiéndole que encontrara una pareja y sentara cabeza tomó una decisión. Estaba seguro de que si la pareja elegida era Blaise sus padres estarían contentos pues los Zabini provenían de una majestuosa y distinguida familia de magos. Ya que todo estaba determinado, se dispuso a ir a la cama, pues no quería retornar a los pensamientos de dolor de esa noche.</p><p>Los días pasaron volando, el regreso de Blaise le hizo sentir algo de nervios, pero también alivio. Al fin comenzaría de nuevo y por alguna razón, se sentía bien.</p><p>Estaba esperando en un pequeño restaurante, vio un par de personas entrar hasta que Blaise apareció. Le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, para Draco se sintió reconfortante, pues hace mucho que nadie le sonreía así, o no alguien que no fuera Harry.</p><p>Después de hablarlo, Draco aceptó la propuesta de Zabini, el italiano se veía contento, reflejaba la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, cosa que indicó al rubio que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Platicaron unas horas más, Blaise le contaba detalles de lo que estuvo haciendo esos días en Italia, luego le dijo que avisaría a sus padres inmediatamente para que dejaran de estar molestando con sus candidatos matrimoniales. Draco solo reía al escuchar a su amigo, se dio cuenta que aún con el tiempo no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo igual de divertido y entretenido estar con él.</p><p>Justo cuando comenzaba a obscurecer se despidieron. Draco decidió que debía informarle a su amigo de su nuevo compromiso, pues él le había informado cuando se comprometió con la pelirroja, así que seguramente si se lo ocultaba se lo terminaría reprochando y por amor de dios, lo último que quería es hacer enojar a su amigo.</p><p>Decidió caminar hasta casa de Harry, quería tomar el aire fresco de la noche y quería pensar en cómo les daría la noticia a sus padres. No tendría problemas, era un hecho, pero estaba seguro de que lo invadirían de preguntas al respecto, de cómo se enamoraron, si ya eran pareja desde la escuela y demás.</p><p>No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la casa de Potter, sonrió al pensar en que lo vería. "<em>¿Qué reacción tendrá?</em> ",  se preguntó antes de entrar.</p><p><em>El amo Harry aún no ha llegado</em>, fue lo que dijo el elfo al llegar. Bien, entonces le quedaba esperar. Se sentó cerca de la chimenea esperando el momento en que su amigo apareciera. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando un ruido lo sacó de su ensoñación.</p><p>―Harry ―fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.</p><p>― Draco, qué sorpresa ―lo recibió con una sonrisa― ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>― Tengo algo importante que decirte ―afirmó contento.</p><p>― ¿En serio? - lo alentó a sentarse a su lado―¿Qué es?</p><p>― Bueno... ―se acomodó al lado de su amigo― ¿Recuerdas que Blaise regresó de Italia hace unos meses?</p><p>― Si, si me acuerdo ―el moreno estaba curioso, no imaginaba que diría Draco respecto a Zabini, pero decidió seguir escuchando.</p><p>― Pues, cuando volvió, me pidió que fuera su esposo ―Harry cambió su expresión, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, pero no dijo nada. -Y yo acepté.</p><p>― ¿Qué? ―de susto pasó a una cara llena de ira. Se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos en la estancia, giró a mirar a Draco, y este sintió un extraño dolor cuando dos ojos verdes de un tono oscuro se clavaron sobre los suyos―.  A ver... creo que no entendí, estás diciendo que tú, que a ti ―reformuló― ¿¡Te van los hombres!?</p><p>Draco se echó para atrás, jamás imaginó que su amigo reaccionaría de esa manera, pensó que se alegraría por él, o se entristecería, pero esa furia que emanaba no tenía sentido.</p><p>―Harry, a mí me van los hombres, aunque no quiera ―explicó― después de todo soy un mago fértil.</p><p>― ¿Entonces cualquiera está bien? ―se acercó a Draco de manera peligrosa― ¿Con cualquier hombre estás bien?</p><p>― No, no es eso ―"¿Qué carajos estaba diciendo? ¿Qué se supone que estaba insinuando?"―Es que Blaise ha sido mi amigo por tantos años y yo... ―antes de que Draco terminara su explicación, Harry lo había tomado de los hombros para levantarlo de su asiento.</p><p>— Yo también soy tu amigo ―afirmó― ¿Vas a abrirme las piernas como lo harás con Zabini?</p><p>— ¡Suéltame, me lastimas! —fue lo último que bramó antes de sentir más fuerte el agarre del moreno.</p><p>Harry lo tomó del cuello con una mano y le impregnó un beso poderoso, que únicamente lastimó la boca del rubio. Con la otra mano comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas. Recorrió con la lengua hasta lo más profundo de la garganta sin suavizar el agarre.</p><p>Después llevó su boca hasta su cuello, para hacerlo presa de dolorosos mordiscos.</p><p>―Harry, me estás asustando―pronunció cuando pudo recuperar la respiración. Puso toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía, pero no bastó para alejar al moreno, tenía más fuerza y cuando lo tumbó sobre el sofá supo que ahora sería imposible zafarse―. Me lastimas―volvió a pronunciar, pero Harry hizo caso omiso. De nuevo intentó defenderse cuando sintió que el pelinegro lo despojaba de sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, mientras lo invadía de besos en el cuello y el hombro.</p><p>Draco había soñado con ser abrazado por el héroe del mundo mágico tantas veces, pero esto ni siquiera se asemejaba un poco a lo que había fantaseado. Estaba mas asustado que otra cosa, además la actitud del moreno lo había herido más que en otras ocasiones.</p><p>De pronto se sintió liberado, ya no sentía el peso de Harry sofocándolo, abrió los ojos y vio a un Harry arrepentido, pero no lo dijo, tan sólo lo vio alejarse y dirigirse a la chimenea. Se escuchó cuando se fue y ahí quedó él como las ropas rotas y el cuerpo lastimado. Otra vez, empezaba a llorar, y por el mismo hombre. "¿Cuánto daño le había hecho ya?"</p><p>Se levantó y se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo, entre sollozos llegó hasta la chimenea dónde susurró su dirección, al llegar a su departamento se tiró sobre la alfombra de su sala y esperó hasta que la mañana llegara.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. OTOÑO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tal vez unos cuantos días... ¿o meses?, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Hermione Granger le dirigiera la palabra, las únicas veces que habían interactuado fue durante la escuela cuando la insultaba por ser una sangre sucia, y después en las ocasiones en que visitaba a Harry. De todas esas ocasiones jamás imaginó que llegaría el momento en que estuvieran allí, los dos sentados frente a frente y ella pidiéndole, NO, casi rogándole que hiciera algo por ella.</p><p>Draco era fiel a sus principios y por nada del mundo escucharía a una sangre sucia como ella a no ser por que todo se trataba de su amigo.</p><p>―No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero desde entonces no ha sido el mismo ―se notaba lo preocupada que estaba y Draco se convenció aún más el porque Harry la consideraba su mejor amiga― estoy segura de que si hablas con él volverá a ser el de siempre, por favor, te lo suplico, habla con él y convéncelo de que retome su vida.</p><p>― La verdad es que no creo poder hacer mucho ―se limitó a responder.</p><p>―Claro que sí, cuando te fuiste ―suspiró― cuando te fuiste él cayó en depresión, le preguntamos que había ocurrido y no quiso decirnos. No espero que me digas lo que pasó entre ustedes, tan solo quiero que hablen y de ser posible resuelvan sus diferencias.</p><p>― De acuerdo, lo haré ―cedió ante las palabras de la castaña―si eso lo ayudará, entonces lo haré. Le debo mucho, él me salvó la vida más de una vez, creo que merece ser feliz.</p><p>―Gracias, gracias ―pronunció entre sollozos― gracias Draco.</p><p>― Ya te dije ―aclaró― lo hago porque se lo debo.</p><p>Habían pasado dos días desde aquella charla y aún no se decidía a pasar por Grimmauld Place, el solo hecho de toparse con Harry lo aturdía, y como no, si esos sentimientos de amor aún no habían sido superados.</p><p>El otoño nublado le hacía recordar sus días viviendo en la calle, cuando todos lo despreciaban por ser el asqueroso hijo de un ex mortífago. Esos pensamientos lo llevaron a recordar esa noche en casa de Harry cuando le confesaba que estaba comprometido con Blaise, y cómo en un arranque de ira estuvo a punto de ultrajarlo. Al final se arrepintió y lo abandonó como a un cualquiera en medio de la sala, ni si quiera intentó consolarlo, ni una disculpa, nada. Ese día el héroe del mundo mágico le pareció un completo cobarde.</p><p>"Al menos hubieras terminado lo que comenzaste", susurró en su mente antes de decidirse a visitar a su viejo amigo.</p><p>Cuando entró a la casa no vio nada extraño, al contrario, le pareció que Granger tal vez había sido exagerada y por un momento se le ocurrió que seguramente había sido un plan de ella para hacerlo reconciliarse.</p><p>―Amo Draco ―dijo el elfo domestico en cuanto lo vio― me alegra que esté de regreso. Draco solo se limitó a sentir, luego, como si el elfo leyera la mente, le informó que Harry se encontraba en su habitación. Draco no habló en ningún momento y subió en silencio al segundo piso, que era donde se encontraba la habitación del moreno.</p><p>Llamó un par de veces para asegurarse de que Harry estuviera despierto.</p><p>― ¡Ya te dije que no tengo hambre! ―escuchó decir, seguramente le habían insistido en tomar alimento y él se había negado. "Entonces era verdad, el niño que vivió y venció se encontraba en depresión".</p><p>Draco tomó la perilla de la puerta para asegurarse de que estuviera abierta, cuando lo confirmó entró sigilosamente a la habitación. Toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, se notaba que el elfo había seguido firmemente las ordenes de su amo. Caminó con pasos pausados y silenciosos hasta el borde de la cama. Desde ahí pudo ver a Harry acostado con sus cabellos más alborotados de que costumbre y su rostro estaba completamente pálido y sus ojos mostraban un verde oscuro, no ese verde esmeralda que a Draco tanto le gustaba. Debajo de ellos una terribles y pronunciadas ojeras.</p><p>— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada!  —gritó levantando la mirada. Cuando vio a Draco, su semblante cambió, el rubio pudo ver en sus ojos que se alegraba de verlo.</p><p>―Tranquilo héroe ―susurró el rubio y se acurrucó junto a él― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? Dónde quedó el Harry alegre y lleno de energía que conozco ―Harry desvió la mirada, pues habían quedado frente a frente sobre la cama.</p><p>― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó ocultando su rostro en la almohada, Draco inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aún se sentía avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>― Vine a visitar a mi héroe favorito ―su intención era clara, quería hacerle ver que no le guardaba rencor por lo pasado.</p><p>― Perdóname ―pidió el moreno, Draco pudo ver una lagrima recorrer su mejilla.</p><p>―No tengo nada que perdonar ―aseguró― tú no has hecho nada malo.</p><p>Harry deslizó una mano por las sabanas hasta encontrar la del rubio, cuando la pudo percibir, la apretó suavemente. ―Te hice daño ―susurró.</p><p>―No, claro que no ―Draco sintió un nudo formarse en se pecho. Los dedos de Harry acariciaron el anillo en la mano del rubio.</p><p>―Entonces... ¿Cuándo te casas? ―temía dejar salir esa pregunta, pero era indispensable hacerla.</p><p>― A finales de este mes ―respondió con dolor.</p><p>El moreno levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de su amigo ―¿Eres feliz? ―formuló.</p><p>Draco no estuvo muy seguro de que su respuesta era la correcta, pero respondió con un firme "Si". Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Me alegro" le susurró al oído cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. El rubio estuvo a punto de llorar, pero decidió aguantar.</p><p>― ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―preguntó después de un rato.</p><p>― Gracias Draco ―es lo único que respondió.</p><p>― ¿Porqué? ―le sorprendió un poco la pregunta.</p><p>― Por no odiarme ―Draco sonrió, esas palabras hicieron retumbar su corazón.</p><p>― Aunque quisiera no podría odiarte ―respondió― jamás te odiaría. Ahora ve a darte una ducha, por que apestas ―Harry empezó a reír.</p><p>Cuando salió de la ducha, la habitación ya estaba limpia y le esperaba un delicioso desayuno en la mesita junto a su cama, la verdad es que ya era bastante tarde, pero Harry no se había dado cuenta de eso. Draco lo esperaba en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa, cosa que puso feliz al moreno. Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que el rubio le pasara la charola, pero no lo hizo. Tomó una cucharada de sopa y se la extendió al moreno hasta su boca, mientras tanto Harry, como si fuera un niño pequeño se dispuso a saborearla.</p><p>Así estuvieron hasta que Harry terminó de alimentarse. Después era hora de volver a la realidad.</p><p>Antes de que entrara a la chimenea Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo, el calor que emanaba llegó hasta el corazón de Draco, quería quedarse de esa manera por la eternidad, pero la razón empujó a la fantasía, se alejó de Harry y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Le encantaban esos ojos verdes, tan trasparentes, llenos de alegría.</p><p>―Cuídate Draco- es lo único que escuchó antes de transportarse hasta el callejón Diagon, dónde había quedado de verse con Blaise.</p><p>"Adiós" pensó, cuando estaba del otro lado y suspiró profundo, ¿Esa era la despedida? Seguramente si, pero no quería pensar en eso, se quedaría con la imagen de Harry sonriente, del Harry que lo había apoyado en el momento más crítico de su vida.</p><p>Blaise ya lo esperaba, con una amplia sonrisa lo saludó.</p><p>― ¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó al ver su rostro a punto de caer en llanto.</p><p>Draco lo miró fijamente y en ese momento el italiano entendió. Después de todo, tantos años juntos en Hogwarts no habían sido en vano y su amigo lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, comprendía cada uno de los gestos del rubio. Asintió con una ligera sonrisa y le ofreció un abrazo consolador.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>